yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Cylinder
|jpname = 魔法の筒 |jphira = マジック・シリンダー |phon = Majikku Shirindā |image = MagicCylinder-DL12-EN-R-UE-Purple.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |number = 62279055 |lore = Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Select that monster, negate the attack, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. |itlore = Annulla l'attacco di 1 Mostro del tuo avversario ed infliggi danno al tuo avversario pari all'ATK del Mostro attaccante. |splore = Niega el ataque de 1 monstruo de tu adversario e inflige daño a tu adversario igual al ATK del monstruo atacante. |ptlore = Negue o ataque de um monstro do seu oponente e imponha os danos diretos iguais ao ataque dos monstros de ataque aos pontos de vida do seu oponente. |jplore = 相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に発動する事ができる。相手モンスター１体の攻撃を無効にし、そのモンスターの攻撃力分のダメージを相手ライフに与える。 |krlore = 상대 몬스터 1장의 공격을 무효로 하여, 상대 라이프에 그 몬스터의 공격력만큼 데미지를 준다. |animelore = ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' only Activate only when your opponent's monster attacks while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. Also, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. |attack1 = Negates attacks |lp1 = Damages your opponent |en_sets = Invasion of Chaos: Special Edition (IOC-SE2 - UR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-EN104 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN040 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN040 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN038 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-EN036 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-EN038 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL12-EN019 - R) Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony (YS12-EN034 - C) |na_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-104 - ScR) |eu_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-E104 - ScR) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN050 - R) |fr_sets = Labyrinthe des Cauchemars (LDC-F104 - ScR) Deck de Démarrage (YSD-FR040 - C) Deck de Démarrage Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR040 - C) Deck de Démarrage Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR038 - C) Deck de Structure 6: Le Jugement du Magicien (SD6-FR036 - C) |de_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G104 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE040 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE040 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE038 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-DE036 - C) |it_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I104 - ScR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT040 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT040 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT038 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-IT036 - C) |sp_sets = Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP040 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP040 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP038 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-SP036 - C) |jp_sets = Premium Pack 4 (P4-06 - UR) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP040 - C) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP039 - C) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-JP036 - C) Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness (SD12-JP029 - C) Structure Deck 16: Lord of the Magicians (SD16-JP038 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-31 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-035 - C) |ae_sets = Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SD16-AE038 - C) |kr_sets = Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR050 - GUR) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR104 - ScR) Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment (SD6-KR036 - C) |gx02_sets = Go Go Direct (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Tricky Toons (Super Rare) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 12 |anime_dm = 066, 085, 099, 102, 106, 108 |anime_gx = 018, 082, 084, 157, 168, 179, 180 |anime_5d = 101 |adv = Semi-Limited |gx02status = Limited |gx04status = Limited }}